Kirk Valencia
A wandering hero with a shadowy past, Kirk is far from a knight errant, but neither is he a borderland prince. He travels the world, taking routes on a whim save for when he needs money for food or shoes for his horse, then he will offer his services for a modest price. History Kirk never speaks to anyone about his past, and as he sems incapable of being intoxicated, it is doubtful that anyone will learn it that way. However, Kirk is believed to have been exiled from his homeland, also rumoured to be Drakwald, many years ago, some say centuries. Why is unknown, but many suspect it was for going against the wishes of his Lord, for good or ill. Kirk then began a life of wandering the old world as a mercenary and unsworn swordsman known around the world as The Dark Knight upon his horse, Grimbold, performing such deeds as the Slaying of Truin, where the greater demon of Khorne known as Truin was bested in single combat by Kirk, and The Vanquished Halls, where a Vampire and his castle were turned to dust by Kirk with sword and fire. Kirk became a legend in his own lifetime, which is a subject of much debate. Many claim to have seen The Dark Knight as far back as 1425, when a strange knight rode head-on into Drakwald and began slaying beastmen and skaven at every oppertunity he got. This black-armoured slayer was thought a dangerous chaos knight at the time, and several Knightly Orders were charged with bringing him in. What happened next is said to have been a horrific slaughter, with knights lying dead left, right and centre at the hands of The Dark Knight. After performign this bloody deed, the Knight stormed into Altodrf demanding a reason behind the attack from Emperor Mandred Skavenslayer himself. Mandred was known for his hot temper, but by some miracle withheld it long enough to ask why he should have to give a reply to a black rider who thought nothing of slaying good men. The knight retorted if they wer good, they would have killed him. The Emperor exploded, and the two drew swords. Luckily a massacre was prevented by Sedgewick I, the Grand Theologist, who declared that it was the will of Sigmar who brought the knight before them, but a mad beast who had sluaghtered the other knights, speaking in images of course. Legend tells that the Knight was gifted the Runefang Beast Slayer from deep within the imperial armoury, and ordered to destroy the Beatsmen' and skaven holds within Drakwald. The Knight performed thos duty well, ruining castles, caverns, camps, huts and tens of other fastpoints before disappearing, apparantly with Beast Slayer. Many argue the whoel thign is impossible, as runefang is stored within the impregnable Imperial Armoury. Other historians argue that it is possible that A) the Runefang was returned at a later date and B) the Dark Knight mantle could have been passed on through a line of succesors until Kirk inherited it in soem way. The Great Being 15:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC)thegreatbeing--more to comeThe Great Being 15:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC)